Gomen nasai
by FernyVA
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi , no puede ser tan fuerte como aparenta y esa apariencia lo mata continuamente, Dios como lamenta todo, sus acciones, sus decisiones , sus obligaciones, y al mismo tiempo no lamenta nada.


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, pertence a Akira Amano_

* * *

Estaban los dos hombres tomando la ropa tirada y colocándosela, uno de ellos de manera y rápido y eficaz, mientras el otro lo hacía con cierta pesadez, lanzándose miradas discretas, una rutina que no desaparecía desde hace varios años, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria de 10º jefe de la Familia Vongola.

-Jefe, su esposa lo espera en la línea.- En ese momento sintió en su espalda la mirada acusadora de su compañero.

-Claro, gracias, ya la tomo- Mientras terminaba de ajustar su saco y tomaba el teléfono oprimiendo las teclas adecuadas

-"_Tsu-Kun, la cena ya está lista, te estamos esperando cariño"_- Se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono, la linda voz que caracterizaba a su cariñosa esposa.

-Ya voy para allá Kyoko-chan- respondió el castaño diciendo el nombre de su conyugue en un tono más bajo.

El Guardián de la Niebla se terminó de arreglar y le dirigió una última mirada a Tsunayoshi antes de irse de su oficina de forma veloz y elegante, dejándolo solo.

_Perdón._

El moreno termino de ordenar sus documentos mientras estos eran puestos en orden de mayor a menor importancia, los tomo y los guardo en el portafolio negro que llevaba consigo, llego al estacionamiento y se subió al automóvil que lo llevaría a su hogar. Sin embargo su mente divagaba en otra cosa.

_Perdóname Kyoko._

Se sentía culpable, no por engañarla, si no por negarle la oportunidad de casarse con alguien que la amara, la deseara y la quisiera. Él era muy egoísta, él era el 10º Jefe de la familia Vongola, él no se podía permitir andar en habladurías, él no podía estar con la persona que amaba. ¡Malditas Reglas! ¡Malditos parámetros! ¡Malditas fachadas y mascaradas! Alguien como Sawada Tsunayoshi no debía ser visto con otro hombre, no, así como los ordenes impuestos por esta sociedad y el mundo de la mafia, el NO podía tener una relación normal que se basara en el amor sentimental y carnal. Lamento el día en que inconscientemente forzó a Hibari a unirse a este mundo, lamento cuando lo hizo conscientemente, rabio cuando sus consejeros le dijeron que tenía casarse, se apeno cuando le fue impuesto una esposa que no merecía, se afligió en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella lo amaba y maldijo desde lo profundo de su insignificante alma el momento en el que tomo su lugar como el Jefe de la familia Vongola, sin pensar las apariencias que debía guardar, la falsa e idiota "moral" que debía reflejar , todo eso lo mataba, lo estaba consumiendo internamente poco a poco, este mundo aun tan cerrado, lo asfixiaba.

_Perdóname Hibari._

A veces negaba ser feliz, pero cuando veía a sus hijos no podía impedir que su corazón se llenara de felicidad, al vivir con Kyoko era inevitable que no se sintiera agradecido de estar con ella, los momentos con Hibari lo extasiaban de amor y su extraña comprensión hacia su interior rebozar de una calidez inimaginable; y eventualmente convivir con sus guardianes, sus amigos entrañables, hermanos de hazañas , momentos inigualables le hacían sentir el hombre más feliz del planeta.

También se sentía como el hombre más miserable de todos, su esposa fue "obligada" a casar se con él, le dijeron que era la persona más conveniente y dispuesta a ser la esposa de un mafioso y así , Tsunayoshi le pidió matrimonio a Sasagawa Kyoko , quien gustosamente acepto aun sabiendo las consecuencias que traería; se sentía miserable de no poder dejar ir a Hibari, le quería tanto que no podía simplemente rechazarlo, no, Tsuna prácticamente le imploraba que se quedara a su lado , Hibari Kioya no merecía ser tratado como "plato de segunda mesa" y sin embargo aun así lo hacía a conocimiento de a él y al pelinegro les dolía; sentía una enorme culpa cada vez que ponía a sus guardianes en misiones peligrosas, cada vez que arriesgan su vida por sus órdenes.

_-Mi egoísmo no tiene límites_.- se dijo mentalmente con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro.

_Gomen nasai Kyoko._

_Gomen nasai Hibari_

_Gomen nasai miina_.

_Y lo que mas lamento es no lamentar nada por mi egoísmo._

Esto era como una rutina de tortura, no había día en que no pensara esto, siempre coincida con este momento del día, al parecer también era un triste masoquista. Lentamente se bajó del carro y se acercó pausadamente a la puerta de su hogar.

_Hontoni gomen nasai._


End file.
